The Carnival Incident
by InoxShika4ev
Summary: ShikaIno Story. Love this couple so I had to do this one night. Please review!


Ino Yamanaka went to the carnival at around 7:30 pm with her friend Sakura. They met up with Naruto and his friend Shikamaru. An hour passed by and all of a sudden Naruto and Sakura disappeared leaving Shikamaru and Ino alone. Of course they weren't very fond of eachother. "Man this is such a drag, why they leave me with 'you'?" He said while rubbing the back of his head. "Hey! Are you saying I'm a pain to hang out with!?" Ino said while putting her hands on her hips. "Yea, that's what I'm saying…". "Ugh, whatever…let's at least try enjoy something out of this okay?" Shikamaru sighed "Yea, fine."

They both went to the ferris wheel and waited in line. "Ino, why do you want to go on this thing?" Shikamaru said with a straight face. "Jeez, don't you ever hear anything Shikamaru! I heard when you go on the ferris wheel at sunset and stare at the lake next to it, you see a beautiful sunset and I just can't miss it now!" Ino said gazing into space. "Girls and their little fantasies" Shikamaru said while smirking. "Hmph" Ino said glaring at him. "Hey! You two are up next!" A man working at the ferris wheel pointing at them. They both walked inside the cage and sat down across from eachother. It was quite silent at the time till they reached all the way at the top. Ino stared out at the sunset seeing the beams shine on the lake. It was the most amazing sight she has ever seen. She noticed it was kind of quiet and turned to Shikamaru. He was staring right at her cerulean eyes with some of the light of the sunset gleaming into his. She stared back and was shocked that he placed his hand softly on to her cheek. Ino was blushing and shocked, but she didn't do anything. Then she felt his lips crash into hers.

She still didn't push him back. She actually liked it. Ino placed her arms around his neck and began to keep their lips crashing. He moved his hands down to her waist and held her close.

They gently broke apart from each other and stared into the other's eyes. Ino has just realized what they have just done and backed away. Her heart was beating so quickly. She was worried Shikamaru could actually hear it beat. She didn't bother to look up and see Shikamaru's reaction. Once the ferris wheel reached the bottom, the worker opened the door to the cage and Ino ran out. She swore that she heard Shikamaru call her name but she didn't stop. She ran out of the carnival.

Ever since that, she felt a burning sensation that she wanted Shikamaru with her. She wanted feel his hands around her waist. She wanted to feel his lips crash into hers. Waking up from her gaze at the ceiling, Sakura was calling her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Ino, where are you!?"

"Oh, um…I wasn't feeling so good so I left"

"Shikamaru said you just ran off without even saying anything"

"…"

"Ino, is something wrong?"

"…no, nothings wrong"

"Ino…I know when something is up, what is it?"

"Look, I'll tell you about it later okay?"

"Ugh, fine. Your so stubborn, I'll stop by your house when I leave the carnival okay?"

"Yea, see ya Sakura"

"Bye."

Ino closed her phone shut and fell back onto her bed and shut her eyes. The image of what happened on the ferris wheel kept replaying on in the back of her head. Half an hour passed by and she heard the door bell ring. Ino's parents were on a trip for the weekend so Ino was home alone. Ino opened the door and saw Sakura at the door. "Hey Ino" She said while walking inside. "Hey." Ino said closing the door. Sakura sat down in the kitchen table. "You want anything to drink?" Ino asked while opening the fridge door. "Water will be fine" Sakura said while resting her purse on the table. Ino handed over the glass of water to Sakura. "So Ino, why did you leave so early?" Sakura began to drink her water. "Um…me and Shikamaru kissed…" Ino said. Sakura spit her water out and yelled, "You guys did what!?" "Um…yea" Ino said kind of stiff. "You better spill with the details!" Sakura said slamming her glass onto the table. Ino told Sakura everything that happened with full details. Sakura stayed shocked. "Wow…", Sakura smiled "Did you like it?". Ino blushed, "Of couse not!" "Yes you did Yamanaka, admit it!" Ino blushed more and stormed off to the living room. Sakura followed and saw Ino with the front door opened. Ino was pointing out the door and said, "Sakura I think it's kind of late you should go home now." Ino smiled still blushing. Sakura nonchalantly walked out and looked back smiling at Ino, "Good luck with Shikamaru." Sakura winked and left. Ino shut the door and sighed. She sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.

The clock struck at 11 o'clock. Ino was still watching T.V and couldn't go to sleep. She got up and walked over to the kitchen to get a drink and noticed Sakura left her purse on the kitchen table. She reached over to the purse, the doorbell rang. Ino thought it could have been the Sakura to get her purse back. Ino walked over to the door and unlocked it. She opened the door, "Sakura you le-". Ino got pushed inside and heard the door close. She looked up and saw the one and only, Shikamaru. He looked at her blankly and she did the same. He rapped his arms around her waist and crashed his lips into hers. She didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms around his neck. They constantly kept kissing each other over and over again. Ino was walking backwards and fell onto the couch. Shikamaru reached downward and put his knee on the couch and was over Ino. She lifted her head and pressed her lips into his again. Ino moved her hands up his back. Suddenly, she felt his tounge in her mouth. Ino blushed like crazy and shyly did the same. Holding onto each other tightly and literally making out, a ringtone went off.

They stopped and Shikamaru reached into his pocket pulling out his cell phone. The caller id said 'Mom'. Shikamaru sighed "Aw, geez…she calls at the worst of times." About to open his cell phone, Ino snatches it away and throws it to the side. "I think she can wait" Ino said with a seductive smile. Shikamaru smirked, "I know I can't." They gave each other a deep kiss and smiled at one another.

It reached midnight and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End


End file.
